kidnapped by a Thief in the Night Part 2 Reloaded
by MilleAigmia
Summary: I'm sorry I have to re-upload the story I messed up on a lot of words


this is the Continuing Story of kidnapped by a thief in the night part 1 warning this story contains violent sexual contact followed by force rape and fail language yes it is a very hardcore yaoi lemon! Rated M- for mature!

 _upon arriving at the king thieve's and his Bandit's den! Atem was super thirsty but unfortunately no water was going to be offered to him anytime soon! Akeifa got off his horse and put Atem down on the cold Sandy ground and untied his hands*_ Atem: what are you going to do with my horses you monster!! (Akeifa: don't worry about your horses they'll be safe besides we're going to sell them to beautiful strong stallions like them could give us a good profit! * _knowing that the horses were not going to be hurt atem proceeded to ask akeifa what he was going to do to him 'akeifa laughed' as he undrssed Atem placed his hand on Atem's stomach and proceeded to rub his stomach*_ I can dream of the things I can do to you 'Akeifa said' You Wouldn't Dare! 'Yelled Atem' who's stopping me? 'Replied Akeifa' *as he pushed his finger into Atem's belly button* Ahhh! 'cried Atem' as Akeifa started to thrust into Atem's belly button*

 _meanwhile seto kaiba woke up back at the pharaoh's Palace where where is 'he yelled' we do not know reply priest seto but we have our guards looking for him could you tell me what happened to you guys when I found you Kaiba your head was all bloody! *Kaiba Replied' the Pharaoh said his name was known as the king Thief him and his Bandits ambushed us at The Cave I tried to protect him but they took him and the horses! *those bastards *priest seto replied* we always got problems with those thieves around here no doubt about it that they're trying to sell the pharaoh to our enemies so they can overthrow Egypt*_ (Kaiba: enemies you guys are still in war with Lower Egypt? (priestseto: yes Upper and Lower Egypt are still in war amongst each other without our Pharaoh we are on stable and weak but that's not important now we need to get him back! yes we do 'Kaiba Replied' * _despite his injuries Kaiba and priest Seto immediately ran down to the Stables and saddled up two more horses this time they weren't going alone priest Seto got 15 of his best guards with him to overthrow the bandits and get the Pharaoh back meanwhile back at the bandits Den akeifa started to lick Atem's belly*_ Your Sick 'Yelled Atem' 'I know 'Replied akeifa' *Akeifa reached down in side of Atem's Rove and grabbed his erection and begin to rub it violently* AHHHHHH! STOP!!!!! 'Atem cried out' *Akeifa rubbed harder come on I know you wanna Cumm for me don't you? (Atem: Never I will Never cumm for you! *Akeifa Stop rubbing* you stubborn little bastard! Akeifa! please just let me go you can keep the horses just drop me off somewhere near to the Palace Egypt needs me! 'Atem said' like that's going to happen! 'Akeifa said' your mine now and I'm going to turn you into my sex slave! I'll never submit to you 'Atem yelled' you don't have a choice now nobody will be able to find us out here! Now let's see how tight you are! No please don't do this to me! 'Atem begged'

 _meanwhile priest Seto and Seto Kaiba desperately searching the desert trying to locate the bandits hideout*_ Akeifa proceeded to put his finger into the Pharaoh's entry* No please STOP!!!! EHHHH!! AHHHH!! *Atem scraemed out in pain* Your so Tight! 'Akeifa said' as the Pharaoh's scraems got even louder* it's just one finger pharaoh if it hurts you that much I might as well put in TWO!! *he slammed another one of his fingers into the pharaoh making the Pharaoh's screams got even louder though there the Pharaoh was so thirsty that his screams were starting to shorten due to the lack of moisture* why so quiet all of a sudden Pharaoh? 'Akeifa Asked' oh I see you're thirsty too bad there ain't that much water out here you'll have to drink a substitute for now and no I don't mean piss i mean cumm my Cumm! *Akeifa pulled out his fingers and started to rub his own erection it shouldn't be long i cumm very easily and fast* don't bother I'm not going to drink it I would rather die of thirst 'Said Atem' open wide pharaoh! No! *the Pharaoh shut his mouth tightly but unfortunately it was no use Akeifa pried his mouth open with just his two fingers and slammed his erection into the Pharaoh's mouth shooting cumm deep down into his throat! tears rolled down the Pharaohs eyes as he was forced to swallow every drop the Pharaoh could also not bite down hard on the huge erection and his mouth it was holding his mouth open like a pry bar* good boy 'Akeifa said'

 _meanwhile preset o Seto Kaiba and the guards are getting awfully close to the Bandit's hideout* I think I hear the horses look there's a campfire not too far from here everybody put your horses here will proceed on foot quietly now let's go preset seto said_ *

Finally Akeifa pulled out of the pharaoh's mouth and said now the real fun begins don't hold back your screams pharaoh showing no mercy for the Pharaohs well-being he slammed his huge erection into the Pharaoh's small entry forcing himself inside of him! the Pharaoh yelled out in pain crying and screaming to the top of his lungs praying for somebody to help him* the Pharaohs screams of pain got Even though louder as akeifa thrust in side of him harder and harder and faster and faster the Pharaoh could feel if he was literally going to throw up Akeifa's huge erection!

That's the pharaoh! 'Kaiba said' it sounds like he's in a lot of pain we have to save him! No 'priest Seto replied' don't give away your position we have to Ambush them quietly you want the king Thief getting away with him again? (Kaiba: no I don't want him to take him for me again I was helpless to stop at the first time but I will make him pay for what he has done! *the Pharaoh was helpless to fight back against the throbbing pain all he could do was yell for help and dig his hands and feet deep into the sand for a sense of comfort! He thought it was the end then all of a sudden he felt Akeifa pull out of him* don't think this is the end pharaoh I'll be back for you he hopped on his horse and rode off*The Pharaoh lad there crying in pain then all of a suddenly he saw my familiar face* K... Kaiba.?!? is that you 'he said in a faint voice' yes it's me he replied I'm going to take you home Pharaoh was so relieved but yet still filled with pain he dug his hands out of the sand and hugged Kaiba around his waist Kaiba hugs him back swirling his back slowly telling him it would be ok* I thought you were going to leave me the 'Pharaoh said' why would I leave the one I love behind 'Kaiba replied'

 _priest Seto and his guards decided to pursue after the king Thief and his Bandits one guard was left behind to guide Kaiba and the Pharaoh back home upon arriving at the palace the pharaoh was sleeping in Kaiba's arms the guard that was guiding them home road ahead on his horse and had the Pharaoh servants prepared for the Pharaohs arrival a hot bath has been drawn and a big dinner was in the process of being made! but through all the traumatizing experience that happened that night the Pharaoh just wanted to remain cuddled in Kaiba arms and sleep it all off which he did! less than three days later mokaba was able to fix the glitch in the technology that was keeping Kaiba in ancient Egypt Kaiba was free to go back to Domino City Kaiba proceeded to go back cuz he knew the Pharaoh was ok now! the Pharaoh smiled and winked at him and said you'll be back Kaiba I know you will! how do you know? "Kaiba replied" because we didn't get to finish our duel the pharaoh held kaiba's hand as he faded back to Domino City you're right I will be back pharaoh and this time I will defeat you and take back my title! you and your title the Pharaoh said Kaiba faded back to Domino city Mokuba ran up to him and hugged him big bro I'm glad you're back! now please take your job is CEO back I did my best but I could never do the work you do as well as you do! Kaiba knew it was going to be another huge stressful day ahead of him he had to fix all of mokuba's mistakes and figure out how to go back to ancient Egypt and defeat the Pharaoh once and for all without any glitches this time around!_

well _that's the end of part 2 I'll be doing some heartshipping fanfic soon along with rival and puppy hope you enjoy them bye!_


End file.
